Bellatrix Black
by Alicia Spinnet2
Summary: Eine FF über das Leben von Bellatrix Leestrange, ehemals Black. Was hat sie zu dem gemacht, was sie heute ist?
1. Kapitel 1

So.. mal eine FF über Bellatrix Leestrang, geborene Black..Eine der Möglichkeiten, warum sie so geworden sein könnte.   
Ist noch nicht viel, aber wenn's euch interressiert, dann könnt ihr ja reviewen, dann schreib ich weiter ;)   
** Disclaimer: ** Die Figuren gehören natürlich alle J.K. Rowling, nur die Eltern von Bellatrix hab ich mir so zurecht gelegt *g*   
----°----°-----°------  
  
Du lachst. Du lachst über mich.   
Innerlich koche ich vor Wut, doch ich wusste, dass ich nichts gegen dich ausrichten konnte. Du warst stärker als ich. Und doch - mit meinen vierzehn Jahren hatte ich mir bereits ein Lebensziel gesetzt. Den Menschen zu töten, den ich am meisten hasste. Sirius Black, meinen eigenen Cousin. Und glaub mir, Sirius, eines Tages werde ich es schaffen. Eines Tages werden wir uns wieder gegenüber stehen, und diesmal werde ich nicht unterlegen sein. Diesmal werde ich dich töten, dein Leben auslöschen, und mich so dafür rächen, dass du mir beigebracht hast, wie es ist, einen Menschen zu hassen. Nicht meine Eltern waren es, die mir beigebracht hatten, wie sowas geht - hassen. Obwohl meine Eltern mich Tag für Tag misshandeln. Sie foltern mich regelrecht, folterten mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Meine eigenen Eltern! Trotzdem habe ich sie nie gehasst. Ich habe sie immer geliebt. Ich hielt sie für stark, und glaubte, dass Eltern so sein müssten. Ich konnte sie nicht hassen, trotz allem, was sie mir antaten, liebte ich sie.  
Bei dir war es anders, Sirius. Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass wir uns nicht verstehen würden. Du warst anders. Du interressiertest dich nie für die dunklen Künste, so wie wir anderen Kinder es taten, du warst niemals für das Böse.   
_ Ich erinnerr mich noch daran, wie wir uns zum ersten Mal gegenüber standen. "Bellatrix, dass ist dein Cousin Sirius. Sei freundlich zu ihm. Aber zeig ihm wo's langgeht" waren die Worte meiner Eltern als du mit deiner Mutter das erste Mal bei uns zu Besuch warst. Du warst damals 10, ich war 12. Mein bester Freund, Dolohov, und ich waren gerade dabei, Ameisen den Weg zu ihrem Ameisenhaufen abzuschneiden, indem wir die Zauberstäbe unserer Eltern auf sie richteten und immer wieder riefen "Avada Kedavra". Vielleicht fandest du es merkwürdig, dass ein kleines Mädchen mit 12 Jahren bereits den Todesfluch kennt - allerdings, wie sollte es anders sein, bei meinen Eltern? Du hast dich vor mich gestellt, und mich so gezwungen, dich anzusehen.   
"Warum tut ihr das?" hast du gefragt und ich antwortete, verächtlich lachend: "Weil es Spaß macht." Du hast deine Augen aufgerissen und mich ungläubig angestarrt. Dann hast du dich zu mir runtergebückt und mir den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen. Anschließend hast du ihn dir genau angesehen und ihn dann in den Wald geworfen. Einfach in den Wald geworfen! Den Zauberstab meiner Mutter. Ich wusste genau was auf mich zukommen würde, wenn sie bemerken würde, dass er nicht mehr da war. Und sie würde mir nicht glauben, das du es warst, der ihn weggeworfen hat.   
Du hast dich gehässig lächelnd umgedreht und bist wieder ins Haus gegangen.   
An diesem Tag habe ich angefangen, dich zu hassen. Als ich nach Hause ging, empfing mich meine Mutter - wütend, wie ich es von ihr gewohnt war. Sie nahm den Zauberstab meines Vaters und rief "Crucio!". Von riesigen Schmerzen geplagt sank ich zu Boden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden mir alle Knochen einzeln aus dem Leib gerissen. Ich schrie und flehte sie an aufzuhören, doch sie lies sich nicht erweichen. Immer weiter folterte sie mich, immer lauter wurden meine Schreie, und schließlich wurde ich ohnmächtig. Als ich wieder aufwachte, bemerkte ich, dass meine Mutter aufgehört hatte mich zu foltern, und dass ich in meinem Zimmer im Bett lag. In meinem Kopf hatte ich ein Gefühl, als wäre dort nichts als weißer, wabender Nebel. Plötzlich verschwand der Nebel in meinem Kopf und die Schmerzen in meinem ganzen Körper kamen mir zu Bewusstsein. Ich schrie erstickt auf, jeder einzelne Knochen in meinem Körper fühlte sich gebrochen an, mein Kopf dröhnte und ich war unfähig richtig zu atmen. Als ich die Augen öffnete, erschrak ich. An meinem ganzen Körper lief das Blut hinunter, es strömte über meinen Bauch, meine Beine, meine Arme. Wo ich nur hinsah - überall war Blut. Ich wurde wieder ohnmächtig. _


	2. Kapitel 2

Jahre ging es so weiter - ich war froh, wenn ich in Hogwarts war, wo mich meine Eltern nicht foltern konnten. Nach wie vor war ich begeistert von den dunklen Künsten, übte heimlich an den Kleinen aus Gryffindor die neuen Flüche die ich mir selbst beigebracht hatte. Die Lehrer merkten davon nichts, oder wollten nichts merken. Bis ich eines Tages zu weit ging.   
  
Auf dem Gang begegnetest du mir, Sirius, mit den üblichen Leuten, die immer um dich herum schwarenzelten. Über mir schlugen kalte Wogen des Hasses zusammen, plötzlich zählten nur noch du, ich und mein Hass. Ich forderte dich zum Duell heraus, wie ich die Worte herausbekommen habe, weiß ich selber nicht mehr. Du hast sofort eingewilligt - mein dummer, dummer Cousin; du warst schon immer leichtsinnig, und wenn es um ein Abenteuer ging, war dir alles andere egal. Du hast die anderen gebeten, zur Seite zu treten, und wir standen uns auf 20 Meter Abstand gegenüber. Ich seh es noch genau vor mir - du warst noch dabei, dich zu besinnen, als ich schon schrie "Crucio!".   
  
Ich wollte dir Schmerz zufügen, nichts anderes wollte ich, als dich, Sirius, meinen Cousin, leiden zu sehen. Du wandst dich auf dem Boden, dein ganzer Körper zuckte und du schriest mich an ich solle aufhören. Du hast mich richtig um Gnade angefleht! Langsam hob ich den Zauberstab wieder und nahm so den Fluch von dir. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass du dich erst wieder regenerieren würde, doch ich hatte dich anscheinend falsch eingeschätzt. Sofort standst du auf und deutetest mit deinem Zauberstab auf mich, und schriest ebenfalls "Crucio!". Doch nichts passierte.   
  
Ich wusste warum. Du nicht, das sah ich an deinem verdutzten Gesicht. Du dachtest wohl, ich hätte einen Schutzzauber oder ähnliches gesprochen, aber dem war nicht so. Der Grund war einfach, dass du ein zu guter Mensch warst. Du wolltest anderen nicht wirklich Schmerz zufügen, selbst wenn du sie noch so gehasst hast. Um einen der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche zu sprechen, musste man es auch wirklich WOLLEN. Man musste dem anderen diesen unheimlichen Schmerz zufügen wollen.   
  
Während du noch irritiert da standst, riss ich bereits wieder meinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie "AVADA KEDAVRA!".   
  
Ja, ich hatte meinen eigenen Cousin getötet. Ich hätte dich getötet. Aber ich war zu langsam. Gerade schoss der grüne Blitz auf Sirius zu, als ein blauer Blitz von weit hinten im Gang angeschossen kam, und gerade noch rechtzeitig meinen Fluch abblockte. Langsam sah ich auf. Dumbledore kam mir entgegen geeilt, so aufgebracht habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Bereits damals galt er als der größte Zauberer der Welt und er war der einzige, der den Todesfluch abblocken konnte.   
  
Ich realisierte erst, was ich getan hatte, als Dumbledore unmittelbar vor mir stand. Laut fing ich an zu fluchen. Ich hatte es nicht geschafft, dich zu töten.   
  
Man warf mich aus Hogwarts, und ich wurde von meinen Eltern nach Durmstrang geschickt, wo die dunklen Künste sogar Teil des Stundenplans waren. Man lehrte uns alle möglichen Arten, jemanden umzubringen, doch es gab keine, die so grausam war, wie die, jemanden einfach mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu Tode zu foltern.   
  
Manchmal stellten uns die Lehrer unter den Imperius-Fluch, um zu sehen, in wie weit wir den Fluch abschütteln konnten. Der damalige Schulleiter, Professor Claine, besuchte ab und zu die Stunden, in denen uns die Schwarzen Künste beigebracht wurden. Er war selber ein großer Schwarzmagier, und als er sah, mit was für einem Eifer ich für dieses Fach lernte, gab er mir nachmittags auch nochmal Unterricht. Von ihm lernte ich Flüche, die selbst Dumbledore nicht kennt, zum Beispiel den "Destrodus-Fluch". Mit diesem Fluch konnte man in nullkomma nichts die ganze Umgebung in die Luft jagen.   
  
Als ich endlich mit der Schule fertig war, verlor ich dich, Sirius, aus den Augen.   
  
Ich schloss mich dem dunklen Lord an, und stieg hoch in seiner Gunst, ich kannte viele Flüche, die den anderen, den 'gewöhnlichen', Todessern unbekannt waren.   
  
Währenddessen suchte ich weiterhin nach dir. Und tatsächlich: Meine Suche wurde belohnt.   
  
Ich erfuhr, dass du dir mit deinem Freund, dem Werwolf, eine Wohnung in London genommen hattest, und dass ihr beide Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der magischen Universität studiertet. Nach kurzer Zeit wurdet ihr Auroren, hoch angesehen in den damaligen Zeiten, als der dunkle Lord herrschte.   
  
Ich hatte deine Wohnung schon lange beobachtet, und ich wusste, dass Lily Evans, die Schlammblüterin, und James Potter, dein bester Freund, bald heiraten würden. Ich wollte das Fest stürmen, und euch alle vernichten, doch der Lord hielt mich davon ab.   
  
So wartete ich immernoch auf meine Rache.   
  
Ich richtete meinen Blick auf dich, Sirius, und wartete weiter auf eine günstige Gelegenheit. Doch diese Gelegenheit sollte nicht kommen. Ich wurde nach Azkaban gebracht, weil ich die Longbottoms zu Tode gefoltert hatte.   
  
Schließlich wurden die Potters, zu meiner Freude, vom dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich umgebracht, ein Wurm namens Pettigrew, der früher auch zu deiner Clique gehört hatte, verriet sie, er war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters gewesen. Doch wie durch ein Wunder, überlebte Harry Potter und der dunkle Lord fiel.   
  
Die Schreckensherrschaft war beendet. Der junge Potter wurde zu seinen Verwandten gebracht - gewöhnlichen Muggeln - das war nicht schwer zu erfahren, das ganze Land sprach davon - sogar in Azkaban erfuhr man es.   
  
Kurz darauf wurdest du eingesperrt. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, als ich dich, DICH, Sirius Black, den Verräter unseres Blutes, ankommen sah. Hattest du dich am Ende doch noch auf unsere Seite geschlagen? Ich wagte es zu bezweifeln, doch ich erfuhr nicht, weshalb du verurteilt worden warst und so beließ ich es dabei, dich zu beobachten, zu beobachten, wie der Wahnsinn von dir Besitz ergriff. Nein, falsch, das war es was ich beobachten wollte. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Du wurdest nicht wahnsinnig, wie so viele andere hier, du schriest nicht plötzlich im Schlaf auf, deine Augen waren klar wie eh und je, wenn du mich voller Hass mustertest. Wer war auch auf die Idee gekommen, dich in die Zelle zu stecken, die meiner direkt gegenüber lag... Nicht wahr, Sirius?   
  
Der Minister kam 'zu Besuch'. Da waren wir beide bereits zwölf Jahre eingesperrt. Und du zeigtest noch immer kein noch so geringes Anzeichen von Wahnsinn. Nicht einmal ich konnte mich ununterbrochen dagegen wehren. Manchmal überwältigte auch mich der Wahnsinn, auch wenn es bei mir weitaus seltener geschah als bei anderen Häftlingen.   
  
An jenem Tag, als der Minister durch die einzelnen Gänge schritt, und an deiner Zelle vorbeikam, fragtest du mit einer solchen Sachlichkeit, dass der Minister erschreckt zusammenzuckte:   
"Einen guten Tag wünsche ich ihnen, Minister. Haben sie ihre Zeitung ausgelesen? Würden sie sie mir dann geben? Ich löse die Kreuzworträtsel so gerne.."   
  
Perplex wie er war reichte der Minister die Zeitung durch die Gitterstäbe und du griffst danach.   
  
Als du auf das Titelbild starrtest, und schließlich aufsahst, zeigte dein Gesicht zum ersten Mal Zeichen des kommenden Wahns.   
  
Ich triumphierte. Letztendlich hatten die Dementoren es doch noch geschafft, den Verräter meiner ehrbaren Familie zu brechen.   
  
Aber... was mich wunderte, war, dass dies nicht durch die ständige Anwesenheit der Dementoren vor deiner Zelle geschehen war, sondern ganz plötzlich, durch eine Schlagzeile in der Zeitung.   
Da wusste ich ja noch nicht, was du auf dem Bild erblickt hattest.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hm, wenn hier n paar Abweichungen vom Buch drin sind, tut's mir wirklich Leid. Ich hab extra versucht das nich so zu machen wie auch immer, hab's au nomma überarbeitet aber alles hab ich whsl nicht gefunden. Sorry also!   
Und auch sorry, dass das Chap mal wieder so kurz ist, wie das bei mir immer der Fall ist, aber irgendwie kann ich keine längeren Chap's schreiben.   
Sorry!   
Und nochmal sorry, dass die Fortsetzung erst jetzt kommt…  
Reviews sind übrigens sehr erwünscht!   
*lol* Und NOCHMAL sorry, weil da keine Absätze drin waren – ich hatte welche gemacht, FF.net hatte sie nur verschluckt *grml* 


End file.
